A projection takes $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{60}{13} \\ \frac{12}{13} \end{pmatrix}.$  Which vector does the projection take $\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}$ to?
Solution: Since the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$ is $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{60}{13} \\ \frac{12}{13} \end{pmatrix},$ the vector being projected onto is a scalar multiple of $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{60}{13} \\ \frac{12}{13} \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus, we can assume that the vector being projected onto is $\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$

[asy]
usepackage("amsmath");

unitsize(1 cm);

draw((-3,0)--(5,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,4));
draw((0,0)--(4,4),Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--(60/13,12/13),Arrow(6));
draw((4,4)--(60/13,12/13),dashed,Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--(-2,2),Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--(-20/13,-4/13),Arrow(6));
draw((-2,2)--(-20/13,-4/13),dashed,Arrow(6));

label("$\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$", (4,4), NE);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} \frac{60}{13} \\ \frac{12}{13} \end{pmatrix}$", (60/13,12/13), E);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}$", (-2,2), NW);
[/asy]

Thus, the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{-8}{26} \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -20/13 \\ -4/13 \end{pmatrix}}.\]